Achievements and Trophies in GTA V
The following is the list of Achievements and Trophies in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Originally, there were 49 achievements/trophies (plus the PlayStation-exclusive Platinum Trophy) in GTA V, although this was increased in the enhanced version, with one additional award related to the new first person view. To accommodate this extra award, the gamerscore/trophy grade of several other awards were lowered in the enhanced editions; see the tables below for details. In total, there are currently 77 Achievements (Xbox) or 78 Trophies (PlayStation) in Grand Theft Auto V and Online: *34 of the game's awards can only be achieved in Grand Theft Auto Online. *PlayStation platforms have an exclusive achievement. *The enhanced version includes an exclusive achievement. *9 achievements/trophies were added with the Heists Update, and the enhanced version includes 10 added with the Freemode Events Update and 8 added with The Doomsday Heist update. __TOC__ Normal Achivements and Trophies Original and Enhanced Editions Base game Heists Update Enhanced Edition only Base game Freemode Events Update The Doomsday Heist Hidden Achievements and Trophies Original and Enhanced Editions Base game Heists Update Enhanced Edition only Freemode Events Update The Doomsday Heist Trivia *The achievement "The Midnight Club" is a reference to the Midnight Club '' series, a racing game series also made by Rockstar Games. *The achievement "Pimp my Sidearm" is a reference to the television show ''Pimp my Ride. *The name of the achievement "To Live or Die in Los Santos", like the mission "To Live and Die in Alderney" in GTA IV, is a reference to the 1985 movie To Live and Die in L.A.. *The achievement "Diamond Hard" may be a reference to the 1988 action movie Die Hard. *The achievement "Wanted: Alive or Alive" is a reference to the phrase "wanted: dead or alive", commonly associated with bounty hunting in the Wild West. *The icon of the achievement "Altruist Acolyte" resembles the Apple logo. *The description of the achievement/trophy "Out of Your Depth", "you're gonna need a bigger boat", is a direct reference to the famous quote made by Police Chief Martin Brody in the 1975 film Jaws, appropriate as the trophy requires the player to be eaten by a shark. *The achievement "Unnatural Selection" shares its name with an achievement in Red Dead Redemption. * The achievement "Can't Touch This" is a reference to to MC Hammer's 1990 hit "U Can't Touch This". It also shares its name with Gold Medal objectives in Complications and Mr. Richards. * The achievement "Dead Presidents" is a reference to the 1995 crime movie of the same name written by Michael Henry Brown. * The Achievement "Live a Little" does include combined purchases made with both of a player's Online characters. It only counts the purchase prices of vehicles and not the cost of modifications (if any). Some achievements are reference or similar to GTA IV: *The achievement "Solid Gold, Baby!" is a quote from Brucie Kibbutz. *The achievement "Three Man Army" is a reference to the achievement "One Man Army" in GTA IV. *The "Show Off" achievement icon is similar to "Rolled Over" achievement icon, only in reverse image. *The Under the Bridge challenge shares its name with the "Under the Radar" achievement. *The achievement "Off The Plane" in GTA Online is similar in name to the achievement "Off The Boat" in GTA IV. Both are unlocked upon completing the first mission. External links *[http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/grand-theft-auto-v/achievements/ Grand Theft Auto V Achievements] Navigation de:Erfolge und Trophäen (V) fr:Achèvements dans GTA V hu:Jutalmak és trófeák (GTA V) ru:Достижения и награды в GTA V Category:Achievements/Trophies Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:GTA V